


The One Where Cas Gets High off Nitrous Oxide

by captain_americano



Series: Nitrous Oxide [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Doctor!Dean, Fluff, M/M, Medical!AU, Patient!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_americano/pseuds/captain_americano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel hurts his ankle and ends up in the emergency room with the stunning intern, Doctor Winchester. With a little help from everyone's good friend Happy Gas, Cas bares his soul to Dean and boy is. it. pornographic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Cas Gets High off Nitrous Oxide

**Author's Note:**

> There is a disturbing lack of medical!au's out there, and though I wanted to write a loooong one, I can't extend to save my life. However, this could open up into a series, because, well, look at it!

"LaFitte, Milton; you're doing rounds with me, Winchester and Harvelle in the pit." Doctor Braeden snapped, her interns following her at a jog. She stopped and glared at them as _every fucking one of them_ had the nerve to groan. Dean Winchester and Jo Harvelle saw the look Braeden's eyes and shot off to the ER, leaving Benny LaFitte and Anna Milton to fend for themselves.

"I hate the ER!" Jo grumbles as they make there way down to the main entrance and take a right into the Emergency Room. "Children with fevers and more stitches than a sweatshop! I want in on a surgery!"

"I'm sick of Braeden punishing me since I turned her down, just because she's my superior--" Dean groaned as they entered the ER filled with screaming children and coughing old people.

"Shoulda slept with her, Winchester, you coulda got in on every damn surgery," Jo laughed and then stopped as a child ran up to her and puked on her scrubs. "Fuck!"

"Hey, Jess, where do I start?" Dean called to the pretty blonde nurse at the admissions desk, thanking whatever deity was looking over him that he only had an hour left of his shift.

"Er, Castiel Novak?" Jess called loudly over the hectic noise filling the room. Dean watched Jo go to get a new set of scrubs, and waited a little impatiently for Novak.

A man with the most absurd bed hair in the world and a pair of completely ridiculously blue eyes hopped over, his right arm slung over the shoulders of a tall blond guy with a look on his face as though he were perpetually smelling something unpleasant.

Dean looked at the injured man, his brow furrowed in a combination of pain and concentration, wearing a little frown that made him just about the cutest man, like, ever.

"Mr Novak, this is Doctor Winchester, he's one of our finest interns and he'll be taking care of you tonight," Jess smiled at the frustrated man.

"This way, please, Mr Novak," and Dean led the pair out through the heavy doors leading to the ward, away from the noise of the waiting room. Dean took the pair to a private room and the blond guy set Novak up on the bed before clapping his hands together.

"Okay, Cassie, now that that's sorted, I'll leave you in the - ah, capable hands of this fine intern." Blond and stuck-up smirked gave Novak a kiss on the forehead and left.

"Nice boyfriend," Dean snorts with something akin to jealousy, looking over the notes Jess had taken when Novak had first come in.

"Balthazar is my cousin," Novak snaps and then looks guiltily at Dean. "Sorry, I'm in a bit of pain."

"Hey, it's okay, Mr Novak. Why don't we start with what happened?"

"Just call me Cas. Well, Balthazar forced me to go to his frat party and somewhere between his ninth and tenth drink he realized how much he missed his ex-girlfriend and stumbled into my arms taking us both to the ground. I tried to get up but, well… anyway, my ankle swelled and I haven't been able to move it all night," Cas sighed. Dean nodded and moved to the end of the bed.

"This is going to hurt a little, I'm sorry," Dean began as he unlaced Cas' right leather shoe and as gently as possible tried to remove it. Cas winced but stayed silent as the shoe slipped off, followed by his sock. Dean then rolled Cas' pant leg up to get a good look at the ankle. "Okay, so we've got slight bruising and swelling, we'll get you an x-ray and see where to go from there, alright?" Cas groaned and nodded. "I'll get you a wheelchair to take you to--"

"No, please, that is so embarrassing. I'll walk; it'll be fine," Cas begged. Dean glared at him, and then shrugged.

"Sure, okay, if you think you can do it, follow me," Dean was so close to the end of his shift and he couldn't be fucked bothering with another 'I know better than my doctor does' patient. He stayed close as Cas swung out of bed for when he inevitably went down. Cas held his weight between his left leg and his arms stabilizing him on the bed as he gently lowered his right foot.

Dean raised an eyebrow and watched, his arms crossed firmly over his chest. Cas' foot made contact with the floor and he began to put weight on it, but promptly - and predictably - collapsed, luckily into Dean's waiting arms.

"C'mon," Dean said gently, as he lifted Cas and swung the injured man's arm over his shoulders. Cas looked up at him with gratitude in those ridiculously deep blue eyes and Dean ignored the little jolt in his stomach as he helped Cas out of the room towards the x-ray department.

Dean leant Cas against the counter while he talked to the nurse on x-rays, Ruby. She giggled and twirled her long blonde hair around her finger while she was talking to Dean and if it didn't constitute Dean getting what he wants, when he wants, every damn time, he'd put a stop to her flirting. And his flirting in return. Ruby helped Cas into the MRI room and Dean waited for them to return.

Dean lead Cas back to his room and by the time he had returned, Ruby had the films ready. He tossed her a wink and she giggled repulsively.

"Okay, Cas, it looks like a stress fracture of the navicular. We'll get it wrapped up, brace it, find you some crutches and you'll be on your way-- oh! I'll get you some pain killers too, for while we set it," Dean smacked his head for forgetting.

"Dean, they're for after he leaves. He'll need nitrous oxide while you set that," Jo smirked from the doorway, having slunk up from nowhere. Dean flipped her the bird and apologized to Cas.

"She's right," he said after she left, shutting the door behind her. "But you'll love me for it," he said with a wink. Cas smiled nervously as Dean went to the supply closet and brought back a big bag with two tubes coming out of it that he hooked to the wall behind Cas. "Just breathe normally into here," Dean pressed the mask into Cas' hand and gathered the plaster.

Cas started giggling as Dean began to wrap the underlay around his foot and up his ankle.

"Doc-ehehehe-Doc that tickles!" Cas laughed and Dean stared up at him. It was better than screaming bloody murder, Dean supposed. Eventually Cas started shaking with laughter and Dean had to politely ask him to remain still, at which point Cas went silent and sombre.

"Doctor Winchester, you are the most attractive man I have ever encountered and I sincerely wish I knew your first name," Cas sighed sadly. Dean chuckled and blushed, and huffed his name out. "What an absurdly short, simple, beautiful name. Go figure," Cas mused, his eyes shining. "Your freckles are like… like that dusting of cinnamon on the warm apple pie that just came out of the oven -- do you like apple pie? Who'm I kidding, everyone loves apple pie," he slurred and Dean pointedly focused on his work, letting Cas get it out of his system, supposing it would be over soon, and his dick wouldn't chub too much while the stranger was talking about how attractive the man fixing his broken ankle was.

"The way your scrubs hug your ass… and they're nice and tight around your shoulders and biceps, mm… Your eyes, man! Like, the color of the ocean on the perfect day, but when it looks more green than blue. No, that's not correct, they shine like the ocean, but they're more the color of -- okay, so, you know when you hold a leaf over your eye and look at the sun? It's like that color, like the sun shining from behind a leaf green - ow!" He moaned and Dean chuckled lightly.

"Sorry, Cas,"

"No, it's okay, because you're so pretty Dean, you're so pretty, and it's okay that you hurt me and I forgive you because the pain that you caused me just then is nothing like the pain you could cause me if I told you how attracted to you I am even though we just met in the waiting room half an hour ago -- did I mention how attracted to you I am? It's weird, because I've, like, never been this attracted to someone before, let alone someone I just met and I don't know, man, but you're so attractive and I just think 'woah, I would go down on him on the first date,'" Cas rambled on, completely out of it.

Dean was beyond embarrased, and unfortunately completely turned on and half-willing this man to go on.

"I mean, you're so pretty, I would be that slut that puts out on the first date, even if I think there'd never be a second one. I can imagine you asking me up to your apartment and as soon as the door is closed you slam me against it, kissing me roughly, being all adorable and possessive and you'd rip my shirt open and just looking at you I can tell you're a biter; god, you'd leave marks all over my neck and collarbones. I'd feel you pressing into my thigh and I'd immediately drop to the floor, desperate to get a taste and you'd hiss as the cool air hits your dick as I rip down your pants - yeah, you were commando, duh. That first taste would send me crazy and I'd never be able to stop until I can get every last drop of you, but I would exercise some self restraint, palming at your perfect ass as I beg you to fuck me like the whore I am. You would hesitate but pretend to be in control and smirk at my neediness and man handle me, probably not even onto your bed, probably just the couch or even the floor. You'd kiss me roughly as you open me up, you wouldn't even give me a chance to acclimatize, but I wouldn't need it, I'd be begging for more. And you'd roughly fuck me, but gently caress me because I'm too fucking high on the feeling of you inside me to notice you're not a total badass. We'd reach our climax together and I'd cuddle up to you, and you'd protest but secretly love it. I've got you all figure out, Doc, you know that right?" Cas smirked and burst into laughter.

Dean gaped at his patient and tried to ignore his boner and he was so fucking confused but Castiel was rattling off these pornographic images and Dean was absentmindedly setting his ankle and eventually Cas' cackling stopped.

"You," Dean croaked. "Are the most verbal patient I've ever had," and Cas looked at him thoughtfully while Dean finished setting the ankle and took the gas away.

Dean went to clock out and have a very fucking cold shower.

Afterwards, he went to check on Cas on his way out of the hospital. Another intern he didn't know was leaving the room as he entered and Cas looked up with a grin.

"Thanks for setting me up, Doc," he said as though he hadn't just given Dean blue balls.

"Do you, um, remember anything you said while you were under?" Dean asked, shifting nervously. Cas furrowed his brows and shook his head slowly.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't. I sincerely hope I didn't make a fool of myself," Castiel said, concerned. Dean grinned and shrugged.

"I'll have to tell you about it sometime. Like, maybe, dinner? Friday night?" Castiel flushed violently and gave a weak smile.

"That's rather forward of you, Doc, we only just met…" Castiel said hesitantly.

"Hm, I think this will pale in comparison to when I quote you," Dean smirked and Castiel blanched.

"Was it really that bad?" Cas whispered hoarsely.

"You talk big, Cas," Dean grinned predatorily. "I guess we'll find out if you follow through, soon enough."

Cas groaned as Dean wrote his number on a piece of paper and put it on Cas' bedside table.

"Call me when you get out of here, we'll set up a time and place," Dean grinned and pressed his lips to Cas' head. He felt it was a bold move and judging by Cas' expression so did he, so Dean just laughed and said, "Can't wait to tell you all about your trip, Cas," and walked out of the room, swaying his hips, flaunting his 'perfect ass.' 

**Author's Note:**

> I did a bit of research for medical terms and stuff, but I'm not that smart nor do I have a beta *glares around pointedly* so I'm sorry if I offend you with my lack of medical knowledge!


End file.
